californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Michael Brainard
Von Nicolas, exclusiv für HYPERLINK "http://www.santabarbara-online.com" http://www.santabarbara-online.com im August 2009 Michael Brainard: “Die Autoren von “Santa Barbara” hatten eine größere Vorstellungskraft als ich sie jemals haben werde.“ Von Nicolas, exclusiv für HYPERLINK "http://www.santabarbara-online.com" im August 2009 Am 05. und 06. August erklärte sich Michael Brainard dazu bereit, sich Zeit dafür zu nehmen, exclusiv die Fragen für HYPERLINK "http://www.santabarbara-online.com" http://www.santabarbara-online.com zu beantworten. Der Schauspieler spricht über seine Anfänge, die Jahre bei „Santa Barbara“ als 2. Darsteller von Ted Capwell und seine Beziehungen zu seinen Kollegen und außerdem über sein Leben seit dem Ende der Serie Die Anfänge vor „Santa Barbara“ Zunächst möchte ich Sie bitten uns ein wenig über sich zu erzählen: Wie alt sind Sie heute? Wo wohnen Sie? Leben Sie in einer Beziehung oder haben Sie Kinder? Werft einen Blick auf meine Internetseite: HYPERLINK "http://www.michaelbrainard.com" http://www.michaelbrainard.com Um Sie besser kennenzulernen: Was brachten Sie von sich in die Rolle von Ted mit ein? Nun, ich war zuvor ein paar Jahre bei “All my children”. Ich spielte dort einen jungen Mann mit Problemen eines jungen Mannes. Langweilig. Als ich mit Ted begann hatte ich sofort die Zufriedenheit eines etwas älteren Charakters und daher benahm ich mich so, wie es ein 25 Jahre alter Millionär tun sollte. Wann wussten Sie, dass Sie Schauspieler werden wollten? Ich glaube als ich in der High School war. Ich war ausgeschlossen vom Baseball-Team und versuchte es in einem Theaterstück. Das nenne ich Schicksal. Wie begannen Sie Ihre Karriere? Ich habe ein paar professionelle Dinge vor „All my children“ getan, doch das war dann der eigentliche Starter. Die Zeit bei “Santa Barbara” Wie begannen Sie bei “Santa Barbara”? Hatten Sie die Serie vorher bereits gesehen? Nein, ich hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Mein erster Tag am Set war an einem Drehort in San Francisco, eine wirklich wunderschöne Stadt. Wir haben dort tagelang gedreht. Es war alles sehr geheimnisvoll für Mason und Julia, da ich dort herumschlich, aber aus einem bestimmten Grund unerkannt bleiben wollte. Todd McKee war der erste Schauspieler, der Ted zwischen 1984 und 1989 spielte. Ist es schwierig für einen Schauspieler eine Rolle zu spielen, die bereits von einem anderen Schauspieler verkörpert wurde. Nicht wenn die Bezahlung dieselbe ist Wie wurde Ihnen Ted als erstes präsentiert? Ich beendete meine Arbeit bei “All my children” und sprach 6 Wochen später für die Rolle von Ted vor. Danach wartete ich ein paar Wochen und bekam keine Nachricht. Anschließend noch einmal eine Runde Vorsprechen und 2 verschiedene Bildschirmtests. Danach gaben sie mir die Rolle. Ich hatte großes Glück. Haben Sie versucht sich eine Vergangenheit für Ted auszudenken, um seine Weiterentwicklung in der Serie zu begründen? Haben Sie eine Vorstellung von den Unterschieden zwischen dem Ted von 1984 und dem von 1991? Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon was geschehen war. Einige der Kollegen informierten mich über Ted, aber das setzte mich nicht so wirklich davon in Kenntnis wie ich gewisse Dinge spielen sollte. Wann immer das Drehbuch die Vergangenheit erwähnte, nahm ich diese so wie sie kam. Ted und Lilly erwiesen sich als perfektes Liebespaar – das war weit davon offensichtlich zu sein, als sie 1986 erstmals zusammen auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen waren. Wer waren aus Ihrer Sicht die besten weiblichen Partner für Ted: Lilly, Katarina oder Angela? Die Angela Storyline hat mir am meisten Spaß bereitet. Das Drehbuch hierfür war total anders als für die beiden anderen Geschichten. Mit Paula Irvine jedoch gefiel mir die Zusammenarbeit am besten. Erzeugt es eine spezielle Beziehung zwischen Schauspielern, wenn man in einer Serie Geschwister spielt? Können Sie Ihre Beziehung zu den Schauspielern beschreiben, die die anderen Capwell Kinder spielten? Ich habe mich sehr gut mit Eileen Davidson verstanden. Wir hatten immer Spaß an unseren gemeinsamen Szenen, da Ted und Kelly ja auch gut miteinander auskamen. Gordon war ebenfalls ein sehr angenehmer Typ. Wir hatten immer Spaß, wenn wir gemeinsame Szenen im Capwell-Anwesen hatten. Die meisten Storylines von Ted handelten von seinen verschiedenen Liebesgeschichten. Welch andere Storylines hätten Sie gerne für Ted gehabt? Nun, von Angela in Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt zu werden... einen Beinbruch zu überleben, nachdem ein Minenschacht einstürzte ... in voller Bekleidung in einen Whirpool zu springen... Dreharbeiten an abgelegenen Orten in San Francisco, Dallas und Laguna Beach... Abgesehen davon, aus einer Kanone geschossen zu werden, wüsste ich nicht, was gefehlt hat. Die Autoren von „Santa Barbara“ hatten eine größere Vorstellungskraft, als ich sie jemals haben werde!!! Wer waren Ihre männlichen und weiblichen Lieblingsschauspielerpartner in ihrer Rolle als Ted Capwell? Jack Wagner, zweifellos der witzigste Typ, mit dem ich jemals zusammengearbeitet habe. Ich habe jede Szene mit ihm genossen, die ich bekam. Außerdem Sydney Penny. Und Paula. Sie war so witzig am und neben dem Set. Sie waren einer der Schauspieler bei „Santa Barbara“, die bis zur letzten Folge der Serie dabei waren. Wann erfuhren Sie, dass „Santa Barbara“ definitiv enden würde? Was denken Sie hätte die Serie retten können? Wir hatten viele Gnadenfristen, so dass es nicht wirklich ein Schock war, als wir die Entscheidung hörten. Was die Serie hätte retten können? Nun, die einzigen Leute in den Staaten, die sie schauten, waren 3 oder 4 Kanadier und meine Mutter (die jede Folge aufnahm, in der ich mitspielte) und daher würde ich sagen, dass das Fernsehpublikum das Problem war. Mehr Zuschauer in den Staaten und die Serie wäre heute immer noch zu sehen. Welches ist Ihre beste Erinnerug an die Serie? Ich vermisse die Arbeit. Punkt. Ich vermisse die Schauspieler und das gesamte Team. Die beste Erinnerung? Einfach jeden Tag zu den Dreharbeiten zu kommen und mich kaputt zu lachen. Wir hatten so viel Spaß. Es war eine sehr kreative Stätte. Sind Sie mit Schauspielkollegen oder anderen Mitgliedern des Teams in Kontakt geblieben? Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich habe seither nur ein oder zwei Leute gesehen. Und dabei lebe ich in Hollywood!!! Aber hin und wieder habe ich Kontakt zu Robert Fontaine (Rafe). Wenn Sie Ted nicht gespielt hätten, welche andere Rolle hätte Sie interessiert? Mason. Mason war jeden Tag zu sehen. Mehr Tage bedeuten mehr Geld!!! ''' '''Die 16 Jahre nach “Santa Barbara” und das Hier und Jetzt Sie haben in Daily Soaps, Fernsehfilmen und Theaterstücken (wo sie auch selbst Regie führten) mitgewirkt. Welche Unterschiede gibt es für Sie als Schauspier in diesen verschiedenen Arbeiten? Welche bevorzugen Sie? Sie sind alle verschieden, sehr verschieden. Ich bevorzuge vor allem die Arbeit auf der Bühne. Das witzige ist, dass Soap Operas der Arbeit auf der Bühne sehr ähnlich sind. Man spielt eine komplette Szene, dann kommt der Schnitt. Das ist großartig für einen Schauspieler, da du Emotionen aufbauen kannst und nicht immer wieder stoppen und neuanfangen und wieder stoppen musst, was jedes Mal bedeutet, dass du die Emotionen neu aufbauen musst. Können Sie auf die folgenden Jahre Ihrer Karriere seit dem Ende von “Santa Barbara” zu sprechen kommen? Ich habe nach „Santa Barbara“ eine etwa zweijährige Auszeit genommen, die der „Todeskuss“ für meine damalige Karriere war. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja eines Tages eine weitere Chance im Fernsehen. Haben Sie Projekte für dieses Jahr? Der Horrorfilm „Killing Ariel“, in dem ich mitspiele, wurde im Juli auf DVD veröffentlicht. Den müsst Ihr sehen!!! Derzeit arbeite ich an einem Drehbuch für ein Projekt, bei dem ich Regie führen und selbst mitspielen werde. Ich hoffe in diesem Herbst mit den Dreharbeiten anfangen zu können. Was möchten Sie all den “Santa Barbara” Fans weltweit gerne sagen? Ihr seid wirklich verrückt!!! Und ich liebe Euch alle!!! Mein Dank geht an Michael Brainard für seine Zeit und Spontanität. Deutsche Übersetzung für HYPERLINK "http://www.californiaclan.de" http://www.californiaclan.de : Doris . Kategorie:Die Stars